Microwave communication has played a pivotal role in the field of communications, and as a quick means of communication, plays an integral role in the mobile network. However, with the evolution of network technology, base stations gradually develop towards the direction of small coverage, high-density deployment, and large-capacity transmission.
The traditional split type microwave device is divided into two parts: an indoor unit and an outdoor unit, which are connected via an intermediate frequency to respectively achieve the baseband modulation and radio frequency transceiving functions. In this way, in the future large-scale deployment of the LTE, a lot of venues need to be rented, the installation is complex, and the power consumption of the device is large. To solve such problems, a device to integrate all of the baseband and modem units into an outdoor device unit emerged. Currently, this type of device can transmit all IP services, and if an IP service is accessed, the device can be directly connected to the base station to achieve “zero land occupation” all-outdoor installation; if various types of services are accessed, it needs to be used in conjunction with an IP transmission device to provide the transmission of a variety of services.
Currently, an all-outdoor device can be independently configured and managed, but in order to ensure the stability of the transmission service of the microwave device, the all-outdoor device needs to support various air interface configurations of the air interface service, including: 1+1HSB, 1+1HSB+SD, 1+1HSB+FD, 2+0XPIC, 2+0XPIC(PLA), 2+2XPIC+HSB, 2+2XPIC+HSB+SD. For these above-mentioned types of service models, two or more devices need to be used in conjunction, and configuration items between the devices need to be identical or have a certain corresponding relationship; in this case, if a way of independent configuration is used, it not only increases the complexity of the user configuration, but also is extremely easy to cause a configuration error situation, thus bringing inconvenience to the testing, installation and maintenance of the device. The present invention proposes a method for trusting an all-outdoor device to mainly solve this problem.